


洗头店1

by yvonne_29



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonne_29/pseuds/yvonne_29
Summary: “圆佑哥，舒服吗？”“圆佑哥，是这里吗？”如果闭上眼睛的话，全圆佑还以为自己在床上。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 7





	洗头店1

“圆佑呀——今天要不要和我去我们学校对面的那家理发店啊！听说那边有很多漂亮的女生诶，我们要不要一起去看看？”权顺荣一拉开寝室门，就兴致冲冲地对着全圆佑大喊。  
全圆佑正打着端游，虽然他对权顺荣一时兴起的事已经见怪不怪，但是他也不懂权顺荣这么起劲要去理发店是为了什么：“你想看就直说好了，干嘛要拉我一起去？”  
“人家害羞嘛……”权顺荣说着就低下头，捂着脸做出害羞状。  
全圆佑头也不回，一边在键盘上操作一边说：“去理发店干嘛？你头上不就这几根头发，还要到理发店让人家帮你洗？”  
权顺荣不服输地回道：“呀！全圆佑！我是要去剪头发好吗？再说了，那边的洗头服务真的很好哦，干洗水洗的时候都有按摩呢！”  
全圆佑不禁感到奇怪。“你这小子怎么又要去剪头发了？”明明前两天刚剪过来着。  
“头发……头发又长了嘛！你看我的刘海都要扎到眼睛了！”权顺荣听罢，故意眯起眼睛不停的眨着，装出一副真的被头发扎到的样子。  
“眼睛这么小也会被刘海扎到啊？”全圆佑笑道。他看着权顺荣那还不到眉毛的刘海，不禁摇摇头。看来这小子有点什么啊，还是不要揭穿他好了。

到了洗发店，看到权顺荣一坐下，眼神就锁定在对面那个看起来个子小小皮肤白皙的理发师身上，全圆佑就知道他果然又被权顺荣利用了。看来不是为了看美女啊，是为了来见帅哥呢。  
那人干净笔挺的制服上别着名牌，名字是……李知勋？

“这个月不已经剪了三次了吗？再剪的话都快秃了。”李知勋看着权顺荣这头干练的短发，不知道如何下手。  
“嗯……我就是觉得还是长了点嘛！上次剪的时候到今天不已经有整整五天了嘛！五天的时间里头发就会长很多，知勋尼不知道吧，我的头发长的很快的！”权顺荣转头崇拜地看向李知勋，眼睛都亮晶晶的。  
全圆佑看着权顺荣的狗腿样子，不禁在心里翻了个白眼，在他正想当甩手掌柜直接抛下权顺荣回寝室的时候，他突然被叫住了。  
“这位先生怎么称呼？您是要干洗对吧。”  
看着全圆佑愣住的样子，那个洗头妹又笑眯眯地开口道：“看您有些面生，先生是第一次来吧！我叫金珉奎，叫我珉奎就好啦！”  
“我……”全圆佑通过面前的镜子看到了站在自己身后的金珉奎，下意识地咽了口口水。  
“对，没错。我要干洗。”

趁金珉奎去拿洗发水和喷雾的时候，全圆佑好好端详了一下那个叫金珉奎的洗头妹。可能是因为身高比较高的原因，她的制服显得有一些小，但这却更加突出了她的身材曲线，白衬衫的纽扣之间的空隙都因为她傲人的胸部尺寸而崩开了一些，紧致的包臀裙下是一双修长却又不失肉感的大腿。  
没来错。真的没来错。权顺荣这小子居然没骗他。  
知道全圆佑和权顺荣一样是对面S大的学生之后，金珉奎便换了称呼，一口一个“圆佑哥”，叫得全圆佑头晕。  
“圆佑哥，舒服吗？”  
“圆佑哥，是这里吗？”  
如果闭上眼睛的话，全圆佑还以为自己在床上。

金珉奎在用手肘去按全圆佑肩膀的时候，一对酥胸有一下没一下地蹭到全圆佑的后背。全圆佑面上虽是不动声色，但他在为了遮挡下身起的反应而翘起二郎腿时，却不小心把桌子上的洗发水给震掉了。  
“没事，圆佑哥，我来！”金珉奎说着便半跪到全圆佑前面的桌子下去够那罐洗发水。因为制服很短，金珉奎的手向前够的时候，裙摆也慢慢地被扯着向上滑。原来一对浑圆的臀部在自己面前晃动已经算是视觉冲击了，黑色丝袜下清晰可见的白色内裤更是让全圆佑的小腹一紧。

“珉奎啊，你们这边的厕所在哪里？”  
“哦！厕所的话，下楼以后……”  
没等金珉奎说完，全圆佑就打断道：“我第一次来，自己可能会找不到，珉奎带我去吧。”  
金珉奎歪了歪头，找不到吗？明明一下楼就有标示呢。“那圆佑哥跟我来吧！”  
两人一下楼，全圆佑就反客为主，拽着金珉奎的手就往厕所走。  
看来圆佑哥真的憋不住了呢，人有三急，没办法！金珉奎天真地想。直到全圆佑把他直接拽到了男厕所的隔间，把她压在墙上的时候，金珉奎才发现有什么不对。  
……  
“圆佑哥……你……唔”  
全圆佑一手捧住金珉奎的后脑勺，便强势地在他唇齿之间攫夺，将金珉奎没说出口的话都一并咽下了肚。他另一只手则不坏好意地在伸进金珉奎的衬衫内，一边抚摸着金珉奎紧致的后背，一边趁吻的忘情的时候解开了金珉奎的内衣。  
金珉奎被吻得晕晕乎乎，回过神来的时候，她的衬衫已经大开，内衣也被全圆佑推到了胸部上方，而罪魁祸首则埋在她胸乳之间色情地舔舐啃咬。  
“啊……圆佑哥……不行”金珉奎由于快感的袭来而一边闭着眼喘气，一边抓着全圆佑的头发微微颤抖着。

“珉奎也会像刚刚那样勾引别的客人吗？” 全圆佑突然开口，一边将手伸进金珉奎的裙摆，私密的那一处已经湿濡一片。  
“呜呜……哪有……啊……勾引……”金珉奎带着哭腔弱弱地嗔道，一边怯怯地想要推开全圆佑在自己下身作乱的手，双手却被突然按着举过头顶。于是全圆佑接着畅快地将紧致的包臀裙里里外外都摸了个遍。  
“呜呜……哥哥……手……疼”直到金珉奎低声地哭了起来，全圆佑才回过神来。  
“珉奎……哥哥是不是弄疼你了”全圆佑双手捧着金珉奎的脸，在眼睛、鼻尖、唇瓣上落下一个一个温柔的亲吻，安抚着委屈的狗狗。  
“真的很疼……还有我哪有勾引你啦TTT”  
“没有勾引我，那那是谁把我搞成这样的？”全圆佑抓着的金珉奎的手就往自己的裆下伸。  
“啊……好硬……”金珉奎像触电了一样立刻缩回了手，一双下垂的狗狗眼湿漉漉地望向全圆佑，像是在求饶。“哥哥……不要嘛”  
“那珉奎如果没有在勾引我，我都已经这样了，那我真的是对珉奎已经无可救药了呢，珉奎能不能对我负责？”全圆佑也学着无辜地望向金珉奎，像是真的金珉奎做错了一样。  
“珉奎，摸摸哥哥的肉棒吧。”

金珉奎小心翼翼地套弄着全圆佑早已硬挺的性器，听到头顶的呼吸声逐渐加重，金珉奎突然坏心眼地用嘴狠狠吸了一口已经流水的前端，全圆佑倒抽一口凉气，释放在了金珉奎的胸上。

“我们珉奎还会算计人呢。不听话的狗狗应该怎么惩罚呢？”全圆佑把金珉奎拽了起来，强行让她跪在了马桶板上。拽下那条包臀裙，用力撕开已经被淫液濡湿透了的丝袜，掰开碍事的内裤，流着水的粉色小穴就这么露在了全圆佑面前。私密处暴露在第一次见面的男人面前的羞耻感和快感让金珉奎身体微微地发起抖来。  
“上面的嘴吸的这么好，下面的嘴应该也是吧？”全圆佑一边说道，一边掰开湿润的阴唇，不怀好意地往穴口有一口没一口地吹着气。  
在这样的刺激下，后穴想要被填满的空虚感驱使着金珉奎的感官，不禁开口求饶：“哥哥，不要了嘛……想要哥哥的那个……”  
“想要哥哥的哪个？珉奎不说哥哥怎么知道？是这个吗？”说罢，全圆佑便伸出手指轻轻揉搓着因为情动而有一些充血的阴蒂。  
“哈啊……哥哥……呜……不要欺负我了TTT”  
看着金珉奎一副又要哭了的的样子，全圆佑还是心软了，便遂了她的愿，握着她已经软下的腰一捅到底，紧接着开始用力地往最深处不断抽插，每一下都狠狠地碾过私密的敏感点。  
“我们珉奎喜不喜欢老公的肉棒？”全圆佑一边狠狠地顶弄着，一边也不忘了揉捏金珉奎已经很久没有得到照顾的乳头。  
“嗯……老公……老公好大……顶得珉奎好舒服”金珉奎被干得晕晕乎乎的，也没有注意到突然变了的称呼，只是迎合着全圆佑忘情地呻吟着。  
“老婆我们换个姿势，我想看老婆被我操的样子。”全圆佑说罢就把金珉奎抱了下来，让她正面对着自己，用手抬起她的一条腿，又继续往小穴里狠狠操弄，另外一只手也不忘色情地揉捏着充满肉感的臀部。  
“哥哥……说实话你进来的时候我就……哈……注意到你了。”  
“觉得你好帅……呜……”  
“所以才那样勾引我的吗？珉奎好骚哦。”全圆佑听罢坏心眼地用力撞了撞金珉奎的敏感点，便听到金珉奎突然破了音忘情的呻吟声。  
“看来被老公操的很爽呢，珉奎喜欢老公吗？”  
“……嗯……珉奎喜欢……喜欢哥哥操我”  
看着金珉奎傲人的胸部正随着他的抽插而上下晃动的香艳场景，全圆佑更是发了狠地往里面大开大合地顶弄着。没一会金珉奎就高潮了，颤抖着软在了全圆佑的怀里。全圆佑也忍不住在紧致的后穴用力抽插了几下后射了出来。

“哥哥……怎么办，没带套……”事后清理的时候金珉奎才发现全圆佑内射在了里面，委屈得眼眶又红了。  
“没事，带不带套你都是我的老婆了。”


End file.
